Exchange Program Confused Heart
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Kumiko, Akaya and Yanagi are going to Hyoutei for an exchange program. Kumiko is going to focus on her music while she's at it. She plays the violin so the accompanist must be a pianist right? OotoriOC OhtoriOC OtoriOC w/ Jealous Akaya
1. Chapter 1

**Made a new fic~**

**I only own Kumiko!**

_**

* * *

Exchange Program Confused Heart**_

_**Prince of Tennis/Tenipuri story**_

3 students, all wearing Rikkai's uniform are now standing in front of Hyoutei Academy.

"Yanagi-senpai, why do we have to undergo an exchange program?" Kumiko asked her closed-eye senior.

"It is to improve our school's quality as well as compare our curriculum with theirs."

"But aren't Rikkai University popular enough?"

"But remember, Hyoutei's facilities are much better than ours. We are here to see if these difference also made the student's potential different or not."

"So Hyotei won in terms of facilities?"

"Yes."

"But why am I placed in 2nd year with Kirihara-kun?" Kumiko said as she glanced at the horror-stricken Akaya whose face paled and now are frozen in place ever since they arrived in front of Hyoutei.

"In terms of curriculum, ours are a little bit ahead than others, so I'm sure you can cope with 2nd year curriculum. And I'm sure someone who has more knowledge like you could do it."

"But our sports are great as well though."

"Because we prefer efficient training, not thinking about facilities and such. And this is an academy while ours are a university."

"I see…"

"I'm sure the teacher placed both of you in the same class, since Akaya surely will got into trouble." Akaya by then had snapped out from his daze and snapped at Yanagi.

"I won't!"

"Prove it to me by recess." Kumiko sighed and felt like she's going to have more work in class in getting Akaya to focus.

"Can we borrow the tennis court though?"

"I'm not very sure about that, Hyoutei **does** have a lot of members." Kumiko suddenly remembered about the Hyoutei's eccentric captain and shivered.

"I wonder if I won't bump into anyone I know…"

"It's your own fault for knowing people, Kumiko."

"I know…"

"Now, let's go in. The teacher won't be pleased if we, exchange students, are late for class."

"Yes, senpai."

"I want to go home."

"If you dare go home, Akaya, Seiichi will come and get you for dirtying Rikkai's tennis club name." Akaya's face blanched and quickly followed Yanagi and Kumiko.

-------------------

"Ah, me and Kirihara-kun don't get the same class, Yanagi-senpai! I'm in 2-C and he's in 2-F!" Kumiko said when they got their class number.

"I see, Akaya, you better behave yourself."

"I know what I'm doing!" Kumiko looked at Akaya with a raised eyebrow and Akaya quickly looked away, trying to hide his red face. Kumiko looked at Yanagi confused and Yanagi just chuckled.

"Now, we better go to the class."

"Okay, Yanagi-senpai."

----------------

"Hello, I'm Tezuka Kumiko. I'm an exchange student, I'll be here for a couple of days so I hope we can get along well." Kumiko said as she bowed.

"Very well, Kumiko-san. Does anyone have any questions for her?" A silver-haired boy, whom Kumiko knew, raised his hand.

"Yes, Ootori-san?"

"Kumiko-san, are you planning to stop by the tennis court today?" The class abruptly fall into whispers as their suspicion was answered from Ootori's question. Kumiko had been known by the 2nd and 3rd years when all of them saw her match with their 'beloved' tennis club captain 2 years ago.

"Ah, I don't think I can answer that question. I have to ask senpai first." Kumiko said with a big smile as few of the girls squealed at her cuteness.

"Alright then, Kumiko-san, you should sit at the empty seat beside Ootori-san, since we haven't give you the necessary books, Ootori-san, please share yours."

"Yes, sensei."

----------------

At recess,

"I didn't think I'll be in your class, Ootori-san."

"I didn't know we had exchange students either, Kumiko-san. Do you want me to show you around school?"

"I think I should look for Kirihara-kun first, I had a feeling he'll be in trouble soon…"

"In which class is he?"

"2-F."

"Oh no…" Kumiko looked worriedly at Ootori's sudden drop of tone.

"Is something wrong, Ootori-san?"

"That's Hiyoshi-kun's class…" Kumiko's eyes widened as they both suddenly stood from their seats and ran out from class, hoping nothing went wrong.

----------------

"I'll be leading Rikkai's win next year."

"No, Hyoutei will win next year."

"No, Rikkai will. We're the best."

"Hyoutei is the best." Kirihara and Hiyoshi are currently engaged in an argument about whose team is going to win at the Nationals next year. Kumiko and Ootori arrived on time when they had begun arguing.

"I knew it…" Kumiko sighed.

"Should we stop them, Kumiko-san…?"

"I think we should, Ootori-san…" Kumiko then squeezed through the crowd gathering around the arguing couple and managed to get a hold of Kirihara's arm while Ootori held Hiyoshi back.

"Kumiko! Let me go!"

"Kirihara-kun… you know Yanagi-senpai told you to behave yourself…"

"Ootori, let go of me!"

"Hiyoshi-kun, Atobe-san wouldn't be pleased if he saw you arguing…"

"Che…"

"What Hiyoshi and Kumiko said were right, I'm not pleased at all." Akaya's body quickly froze in place when he heard the familiar voice.

"Ore-sama doesn't approve of fighting in class, Hiyoshi." Hiyoshi grunted and looked at Hyoutei's captain with one of Rikkai's demons beside him.

"Yanagi-senpai!" Kumiko said as she quickly latched herself at Yanagi's side.

"Thank you for stopping them, Kumiko."

"Kirihara-kun already argued when me and Ootori-kun came here though."

"Kumiko, I saw some book you'd like to see in the library." Kumiko whipped her head towards Yanagi with curious eyes.

"Really?"

"Books about violins and vocal cords and some flute scores if you want to see them." Kumiko's eyes sparkled as Yanagi couldn't help but pat her head. Suddenly the sparkle died as she realized something.

"I don't know where the library is…" Kumiko said sadly.

"I can accompany you there, Kumiko-san." Ootori offered.

"Really Ootori-san? You won't mind?" Kumiko said as the sparkle shone again in her eyes.

"I don't mind, I was thinking about going to the library as well. Shall we go?"

"Thank you, Ootori-san!" Ootori and Kumiko then walked out from the class while chatting about music scores. Akaya was about to go after then before Yanagi yanked his collar.

"You won't be going anywhere, Akaya. You had caused enough trouble, you don't want to disturb Kumiko when she's reading."

"But why is that guy going with her?!"

"He was also thinking about going to the library and offered to show Kumiko the way, that's what I called a gentleman." Akaya looked away while muttered something under his breath.

"No cursing, Akaya. And jealousy is certainly childish of you."

"It's not my fault…" Akaya sulked.

----------------

"W-Wow… there are sure lots of books…" Kumiko said as she admires the luxurious library.

"The violin section is over here, Kumiko-san."

"Oh thank you, Ootori-san."

"I'll be at the piano section over there if you need me."

"Thanks a lot, Ootori-san."

"You're welcome." Kumiko then walked towards the shelves and started to look for books. When she found one, she was about to get it, but unfortunately it was higher than what she could reach.

"Oh no… I couldn't get it…" Then she saw a hand and turned around to see Oshitari offering the book to her.

"Here you are, my lady."

"T-Thank you, Oshitari-san." Kumiko said as she took the book from Oshitari's hand and eagerly opened it.

"I didn't know you play violin, my lady."

"My name is Kumiko, I don't like people who called me like that, you're just like Atobe-san." Kumiko said as she puffed her cheeks.

"Very well then, Kumiko-san. Now why haven't you tell me you played violin?"

"I played violin just as a hobby, I like music."

"Do you play any other instrument?"

"I play the flute, that's all."

"I see, and you're one of the exchange students?"

"Yes, I came here with Yanagi-senpai and Kirihara-kun."

"I see."

"Kumiko-san, have you got the book you wanted to read? Oh, Oshitari-san." Ootori said when he saw Oshitari standing in front of Kumiko.

"I got it, Ootori-san. Oshitari-san helped me getting it, it was a bit too high."

"Why didn't you get me?"

"I was afraid I would be disturbing you, Ootori-san." Oshitari saw something in Ootori's eyes even though it was just a flicker and smiled behind his hand.

'_So that's what's wrong…'_

"What book did you got, Ootori-san?"

"Just a score book, I'll be borrowing this. Do you want to borrow that one?"

"If I could…"

"Then I can borrow it for you."

"Is it alright, you don't mind, Ootori-san?" Kumiko doubted.

"I don't mind at all." Kumiko then silently cheered and hugged Ootori.

"Thank you!" Kumiko yelled whispered. Oshitari saw a red hue passed Ootori's face and silently chuckled, thinking about telling Shishido about his discovery of his doubles partner.

----------------

"Are you coming to the tennis club, Kumiko-san?"

"I already told Yanagi-senpai I'll be at the music room for a while, I've been neglecting practice since I've been busy with tennis." Kumiko said with a shy smile.

"I see, if you wanted, I can show you the way to the music room."

"If it's alright with you, Ootori-san." Ootori was more than happy to show the way. He's been thinking and trying to find out why whenever he saw Kumiko, be it just a glimpse or at a magazine or at a match, he felt more calm and happier. But when Kumiko is looking at his way, he felt his face went hot and couldn't speak coherent words.

"This is it, Kumiko-san."

"It's very big…"

"What can you expect, it's been this way ever since Atobe-san came here." Ootori then took a board from the door's side and hang it on the inside of the door.

"Reserved?"

"This is a private music room where you can practice on your own. So we always placed it if you're using it so no one would come in and disturb practice."

"I see… wow, this is a big grand piano…" Kumiko as she trace the side of the piano adoringly with her finger.

"I usually practice here on my own. Kumiko-san, you brought you own instrument, right?"

"Yes, Yanagi-san said that I might as well focus on my music if I want while we're here."

"Oh."

"You can go to the tennis court if you want, Ootori-san. I'll be fine here."

"Oh don't worry, Kumiko-san. Shishido-san knows where I am if I didn't come to court." Kumiko then nodded and opened her violin case.

"Kumiko-san, since when did you play your violin?"

"Few years after I started tennis." Kumiko said sheepishly.

"That's amazing! Even if you play violin, you didn't neglect tennis! You can balance it perfectly!" Ootori said admiringly as Kumiko blushed in embarrassment.

"Well… I like music, art and tennis… kaa-chan said if I like them I should be able to balance them out…"

"That's amazing! Can you play a piece for me?"

"I-I don't think it'll be good enough…"

"I don't mind, I really wanted to see you play violin."

"If you say so, Ootori-san… maybe I'll play…" Kumiko said as she placed her violin and took a deep breath.

----------------

"Hey, who's that playing?" Jiro asked sleepily.

"You're awake." Oshitari said.

"It's nice… violin, right?"

"Yeah."

"It got so much emotion put on it, what was the song again?"

"Ave Maria." Oshitari said.

"Oi, Yuushi, who's playing?"

"I don't know for sure, there are lots of people playing violin in school, but somehow, I never heard this sound before."

"It's Kumiko." Yanagi said when he entered the tennis court.

"Eh?! Kumiko plays violin? I didn't know that!"

"She always tried to hide it from everyone." Yanagi answered as Kirihara walked behind him with his head down.

"What's with him?"

"Case of jealousy."

"Ah." Oshitari said understandingly.

"Hey, Choutaro's not here, right? Maybe he's in the music room…" Shishido said as Kirihara's head snapped up and going to run into the building before Yanagi stopped him.

"Hey, I heard a piano play." Gakuto said.

"It's Ootori." Hiyoshi said as Kirihara growled.

"You must have had your hands full." Oshitari said to Yanagi.

"Apparently, yes." Silence.

"Ah, the music stopped."

----------------

Ootori took a deep breath and let it all out when the music was over, he didn't know what went to him when he suddenly went to accompany Kumiko's play. He thought that it would be so lonely if the play wasn't responded, but when he played, it felt so natural. The girl in front of him is really a genius, it's like he fell into her music. It felt so serene and it felt so good.

"That was amazing, Kumiko-san!" Ootori praised as Kumiko blushed in embarrassment.

"T-Thank you, Ootori-san… you were great too!"

"No, no, your play was amazing! It was full of emotion and you played it so nicely!"

"Thank you… I never really let anyone hear me play…" Kumiko said shyly.

"But you should play more, Kumiko-san!"

"I'm a little bit busy with tennis… and I don't have a partner to play with…" Ootori then grabbed Kumiko's hands in his.

"You can always ask me to play with you, Kumiko-san! It felt so good! I would love to play with you again!" Kumiko's face went tomato red.

"S-Sure… if you don't mind…"

"Of course I wouldn't mind!" Kumiko's eyes then darted back and forth from her hands to Ootori's face.

"A-Ano… Ootori-san…" Ootori then saw that his hands are still gripping hers and quickly let go, feeling his face grew hot.

"S-Sorry, Kumiko-san…"

"It's alright."

"I b-better go to the tennis court then, later Kumiko-san." Ootori said as he quickly went out from the music room leaving Kumiko alone with her frantic heartbeat.

'_W-What's going o-on…?'_

Outside the music room, Yanagi were smiling as he saw the confused and red-faced Kumiko who's looking at the piano and back at her violin.

"A confused heart… I wonder who will be the one who claimed it."

* * *

**Read and Review~~**

**Well, I only found Ootori match with Kumiko aside from Kirihara... so...**

**Tell me if you like it or not XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes! Finally done the second chap since everyone seemed to want it! (or not?)**

**Oh well, I don't own PoT except for Kumiko!**

_**

* * *

Exchange Program Confused Heart -2-  
**_

_**Prince of Tennis/Tenipuri story**_

When Kumiko got back home, she didn't pay attention and walked into her room. She looked at her bed and hid under the blankets.

"Honey, you didn't hear me call you, is something wrong?"

"I'm not feeling well today…" Ayana then sit on the bed and placed her hand on Kumiko's forehead.

"You're okay, it's definitely not something about your body. Do you want to talk to kaa-chan about this?"

"I don't know… it's like something felt so embarrassing…" Kumiko said as Ayana stroked her hair.

"You can tell kaa-chan, I won't tell anyone."

"Not even onii-chan?"

"Not even Kunimitsu." Her mother assured. Then Kumiko sighed and hid her face on her mother's lap and started pouring everything.

"I see…" _'My baby girl is growing up'_ Ayana thought happily.

"I don't know what's going on! Kirihara-kun and Ootori-san and Hiyoshi-san are not getting on well… And Kirihara-kun always glares and Ootori-san whenever he offered to took me around the school!"

"Kirihara-kun had always been with you at school, it's not a surprise he wouldn't like it." Ayana tried to reason with her without telling the real reason.

"But kaa-san! We're in their school… Kirihara-kun supposed to show more respect… and act less rude…"

"You should tell him that yourself then."

"I already told him that… but he wouldn't listen!" Ayana sighed, thinking how stubborn boys could be.

"Honey, who do you like more? Kirihara-kun or Ootori-kun?"

"They're my friends, I like them both." Ayana sighed, thinking that Kumiko still got a long way to go.

"Maybe you should talk nicely to them… or maybe you can ask them why they've been like this…"

"I should do that then…"

"Come on now, you've had a tiring day. You should take a nap, honey…"

"But I have practice…"

"I'll tell your friends you're not feeling well, don't push yourself."

"Yes, kaa-chan…" Kumiko said as Ayana closed the door.

The next day at Hyoutei Academy, Akaya was trying to talk to Kumiko who kept ignoring him.

"Kumiko, why didn't you come to practice yesterday?"

"I told you, Kirihara-kun. I wasn't feeling well."

"Bucchou said the same thing, is something bothering you?" When Akaya said that, Kumiko turned and glared at Akaya.

"I told you I wasn't feeling well! If you kept asking me over and over again what do you want me to say!" Akaya took a step back, surprised at the angry Kumiko.

"Kumi… ko?"

"Don't Kumiko me! Stop following me! I need to be alone!" Kumiko said, walking ahead of the shocked Akaya.

"Kumiko?" Kumiko looked up from her desk to see Yanagi looking at her worriedly.

"Yanagi-senpai…"

"Something wrong? You don't look to well… and Ootori-kun told me you haven't been talking to him all day, as well as Akaya." Yanagi said, placing his hand on Kumiko's forehead.

"My head hurts talking to them…"

"Did something happen…?"

"Kirihara-kun came to my class… they might thought I didn't see it, but I saw Ootori-kun and Kirihara-kun staring at each other…" Yanagi sighed, feeling bad for the innocent girl.

"I saw you yelling at Akaya earlier…"

"I couldn't hold it anymore… Kirihara-kun had been following me… and I wasn't feeling well…"

"Something more?"

"Ootori-kun kept wanting to talk to me, I don't like people staring at me at all…" Kumiko said as she rested her head on the desk once more. Yanagi then patted her head.

"Just… take it easy, Kumiko. You're going to make Seiichi and Atobe suspicious."

"I know… but what can I do?"

"Recess is almost over, don't slack off now…"

"I'll try not to, Yanagi-senpai…" Yanagi stood up and looked once more at the sighing Kumiko and told himself he needed to talk to a certain boy and a certain captain.

"Akaya, I need to talk to you."

"What is it, senpai?"

"Do you know you've been stressing Kumiko?"

"Huh?"

"She notice how you and Ootori-kun would always stare at each other and she is disturbed by that." Akaya stiffened.

"That person kept looking at Kumiko!"

"One could say it is admiration."

"But it's not right!"

"So do you think you're the only one who could stare at her?" Akaya looked down on his feet.

"She's very angry because of it and is stressed, you should try and at least leave her alone."

At the same time, the Hyoutei captain had called a certain silver-haired boy to talk.

"Yes, Atobe bucchou?"

"Ootori… ore-sama think you should leave Miko-hime alone for a while." Ootori looked surprised.

"Why is that, bucchou? Is something wrong with Kumiko-san?" Atobe sighed.

"No, but she's been disturbed by how you and the Rikkai ace have been staring at each other when she's there."

"Oh… that…"

"You should think about how a lady feels, Ootori. Miko-hime is delicate after all. I know you like her, but don't take this to the extreme. If you do, I'll put my hands on it."

"Yes, bucchou…"

When the school was over, Yanagi had told Kumiko to go home and rest since she needed it. Kumiko was walking towards the school gate when suddenly Ootori called her.

"Kumiko-san!" Kumiko sighed and turned around.

"Ootori-san, is there…!" Kumiko abruptly stop when Ootori had pulled her and hugged her.

"I'm very sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you!" Kumiko sighed and pushed Ootori back.

"Can you at least tell me why, Ootori-san? Last time you and Kirihara-kun never seem to at least talk to one another, and now both of you are staring at each other… why is that?" Ootori stiffened. This is not the way he wanted to tell her, but he couldn't tell her any other way.

"I… I really adore you Kumiko-san… I really really like you!" Ootori said, hugging Kumiko. Kumiko, who was too shocked to say anything couldn't move, instead she just let the boy in front of her hugged her.

"Yah! What do you think you're doing to Kumiko!" Kumiko felt her body being pulled and heard the familiar voice of Akaya.

"Why are you here yourself?" She heard Ootori argued. In her mind, she is yelling, screaming for help to anyone who's there.

"Listen, Kumiko doesn't like you the way you do!"

"Oh yeah? How do you know anyway? Kumiko-san is still my friend!"

"Don't even think I'll hand her to you!" This statement made Kumiko's mind go blank and she felt like she's dying.

"You don't even know if Kumiko-san likes you!"

"I've been her friend longer than you!"

"Oh really? I met her when we were still elementary!"

'_Stop… please stop… please! Someone… help…!'_

"I'll protect her! I promised myself I would!" Akaya said.

"Both of you! Don't you even think about arguing here!" Kumiko has never felt so good when she heard Atobe's voice.

"Bucchou!" Atobe saw how stiff Kumiko's body is while Akaya's hand held her shoulder and he narrowed his eyes.

"Both of you, get out from here! Don't ever show yourself to me until both of you had settle this!" Akaya and Ootori both flinched, never hearing Atobe this angry.

"I agree with Atobe, both of you should never be this childish. Both of you go home and think about your acts carefully, we'll decide when you will be good enough to see Kumiko." Akaya and Ootori both looked at each other, scowled and turned away, walking out from school, leaving Kumiko with Atobe and Yanagi.

"Yanagi, shook her." Yanagi placed his hand on Kumiko's shoulder and shook her gently.

"Kumiko? Kumiko? Say something, don't be like this." Kumiko suddenly breath sharply and felt her knees go weak.

"Is she alright?" She heard Atobe said.

"She's in shock… I'll bring her home and I'll explain everything. I don't think she'll be well enough to come to school tomorrow…" Yanagi said. Suddenly everything went black to her as the last thing she remembered was something wet in her cheeks and the yells of her name.

* * *

**Read and Review please!**

**I was in a hurry to write this since I was scared I don't have any good ideas!**

**Please tell me if it's good or not!**

**Thx~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update for those who're waiting!**

**Again, do not own PoT**

_**

* * *

Exchange Program Confused Heart -3-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/Tenipuri fic**_

"How is she?" Yanagi asked on the phone.

"Fuji told me she's just in shock, she needs some time off and alone. Is this something I should know?"

"It's about her feelings, you don't want to make it more complicated."

"I guess the Ootori kid and Kirihara told her rather informally then?" Inui could tell that Yanagi is nodding before giving him a reply.

"Yes, poor Kumiko, she had always thought of them as friends and knew nothing of this new feeling…"

"I can see Tezuka getting cranky tomorrow on practice."

"I felt sorry for that… but Kumiko matters more…"

"Of course, how is your team taking it? Have you told them?"

"I have told Yagyuu and he told everyone, he told me Seiichi's reaction is pretty dangerous as well as Sanada. Niou and Bunta are being strangely quite while Jackal said he's going to visit Kumiko soon."

"Yours got a better response than mine. When I told them, Tezuka went pale and quickly told Ryuusaki-sensei he's going to stay by her side. Fuji became eerily quiet and Eiji also became quiet. Momoshiro and Kaido for once didn't argue, Ooishi and Taka-san became very worried for Kumiko and Tezuka. And for once I saw Echizen frowned."

"I can tell your team members are going to bump to mine in Kumiko's room."

"Yeah."

"I don't think we can keep the boy alive with our captains like this…"

"Genichirou for once had been calmer than Seiichi and told Akaya not to talk to both him and Seiichi at practice, which Akaya quickly complied to."

"I see, sorry for calling you at this time, Renji."

"It's not surprising, after all, you might be curious about why did this happen to poor Kumiko." Yanagi could imagine a frown on Inui's forehead despite his cool tone.

"It was shocking for all of us, I'll call you later."

"Right."

Tezuka watched the rise and fall of his baby sister's chest and looked towards his scared mother.

"Kaa-san…"

"Kumiko told me about them, I knew they like her… but this… is just too much for her…!" Her mother said, caressing Kumiko's hand.

"Poor Kumiko is still too oblivious to the outside world, all she ever thought are tennis, cake, her friends… but never of something like love…" his father told him. He knew Kumiko more than she know herself, her habits and tendencies to smile at everything, despite it hurts. Tezuka remembered how Kumiko tried to force a smile but couldn't when he asked her if she still has nightmares. Kumiko is a fragile girl, much more fragile than anyone ever thought. People might think Kumiko is tough, being grown up around boys, tennis and such. But they didn't know that Kumiko's inside is as fragile as glass. When everything overloads, she'll break… and this time, it's almost beyond repair.

Tezuka regretted ever agreeing to let her fill the exchange program paper, he thought she'll be safe knowing the destination school's tennis team know her and wouldn't let her got hurt, but now the reason for all this happen is from the things she treasures most; her own friend and teammate. Tezuka made a mental note about to talk to the flamboyant captain of Hyoutei's. Right now, his baby sister is more important than anything else, more than his tennis practice. Tezuka brushes Kumiko's hair out from her face as he saw her frowned deeper and could tell she is feeling hurt and breaking on the inside.

"You're going to get through this… you must, baby sister…" Tezuka said softly.

"Some of your friends are here, Kunimitsu." His grandfather said from the door. Tezuka reluctantly left Kumiko's room and went to the front door to see some of his fellow teammates there.

"Fuji, Ooishi, Taka-san… Echizen." Inside Tezuka was more than surprised to see the freshman here, but seeing how he is on very good terms with his baby sister, he wouldn't be surprised if the freshman is worried.

"How is she…" Ooishi said softly.

"Still resting, she hasn't woken up since yesterday. Yanagi from Rikkai had informed me she'd getting some time off and he'll deal with the excuses." Receiving nods, he led them to Kumiko's room while his mother and father excused themselves out, leaving Kumiko with Tezuka and his teammates.

"Eiji said he wanted to come, but I think he's in shock as well, you know how fond he is of her." Tezuka nodded. The resident acrobat, who always so cheery when saw Kumiko and taught her more acrobatic moves he know. Echizen then approached the still sleeping Kumiko and placed something beside her head. It was a grip tape and a note as everyone curiously turned at Echizen who just walked out from the room.

"A grip tape?" Fuji smiles knowingly. Tezuka looked at the node and did what he rarely did, a smirk came upon his face. Tezuka handed Fuji the note and Fuji chuckles to himself as Ooishi and Taka-san who looked at the paper also chuckles.

"A sign challenge, huh?"

"I do remember Kumiko telling me she's been saving up to buy this kind of grip tape." Tezuka said, inspecting the tape.

"And I can bet she'll be happy and pretty upset to know Echizen bought it for her." Fuji said, imagining the said girl scolding her fellow freshman as the other freshman ignored Kumiko's rants.

"How's the… culprits?" Scared of an angry Tezuka if he said their names, Taka-san decided just to call them that.

"They are on curfew by their club, that's what Inui told me when he asked the Rikkai." Taka-san nodded and caressed Kumiko's hand softly.

"Kumiko-san is just… too innocent, she's very oblivious to others aside from tennis… this is going to be pretty hard for her, especially when she never experience it…" Ooishi said.

"We can only watch her, Ooishi." Fuji said, silencing the said man with a look towards the sleeping girl's older doting brother.

Tezuka had excused himself out of practice while Ryuuzaki-sensei, sensed a danger aura around him, told him not to get into trouble she knew he's in for. Tezuka walked towards the Hyoutei academy tennis courts and saw the said school's tennis club practicing. Tezuka spotted Atobe and walked towards him.

"Atobe, I need to talk to you. Now." The tennis club members were way beyond shocked to see the Seigaku captain here on their courts. Atobe sighed, rubbed his temples and gave Kabaji his racket.

"Kabaji, hang onto this for me. Oshitari, take over. I'm going to be gone for a while." Atobe said as the said Osaka member nodded. Tezuka spotted the silver-haired boy trying to walk away from him and he glared dangerously at him before walking out from the courts.

"Choutaro… what did you get yourself into…" Shishido sighed, placing his hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"I'm… sorry about that, Shishido-san…"

"Don't apologize to me… apologize to her…" the tallest member bowed his head low, feeling guilty for his crush's unconscious state.

"Take is slowly, Choutaro, don't blame yourself… she's much more fragile than you thought she is, after all, she's too much in love with tennis… and never knew anything about feelings like that."

"Yes, Shishido-san…"

"And here I thought you are one of the most patient person I know." Shishido joked, placing a smile on Ootori's face.

"I know what you came here for, I've been talking with him for a while now…"

"And…?" Tezuka asked impatiently.

"Apparently, Ootori was telling how he fells for your sister. But then the Rikkai brat came in jealous and everything start from there before me and Yanagi came to her aid. She fell unconscious after both of them had left the school ground."

"…"

"I'm thinking Ootori will be much better for her since he is understanding, than that rash and rude Rikkai brat." Tezuka had to agree on that, but he has to know how his sister feels first.

"I can agree with you that in term of personality Ootori is a much better choice than Kirihara, but if we look in a different point of view, Kirihara is closer to Kumiko. We don't know until my sister woke up first, and I'm warning you if he dare to shock Kumiko once more…"

"I know, I've told him."

"Good."

"So how is she?"

"Still resting, she haven't opened her eyes since yesterday."

"I see… is that all?"

"If you'll excuse me."

When Atobe had returned to the courts, Oshitari and Gakuto approached him.

"So? What did he say?" Oshitari asked, light glistening on his glasses.

"Only to keep an eye on a certain player."

"So… how's Kumiko?" Atobe could feel the other regulars stopped what they were doing to hear him.

"She's still unconscious, haven't moved a single limb."

"Yah! Choutaro! Concentrate!" Atobe looked over to see the said player had fallen onto the ground, rubbing his head. Guessing, he just got hit on the head.

"Sorry, Shishido-san!"

"Knowing Ootori, he'll probably not see her for a while… not until he knows she's okay for him to meet her." Oshitari said.

"That's Ootori for you." Gakuto agreed with his doubles partner.

"Now all we have to do is how the Rikkai brat will act."

"Akaya…" Sanada sighed.

"I know I'm wrong, okay! I was just…" Akaya half yelled, holding his head in frusteration.

"Jealous of Ootori, Akaya?" Akaya silently nodded at Yanagi's explanation.

"I know you're close to her… and I know you just said that because you're afraid that she'll spend more time with Ootori more than you… and I know you don't love her like that." Then all the club members looked at Yanagi then back at the boy in question.

"I know you always wanted to protect her from everyone, and I know you like her as a close friend, not love like that… and I am very disappointed at you for letting your jealousy control and bring Kumiko into the realm of unconsciousness."

"So that means…" Bunta said.

"Yes, Akaya is like her second brother… they always stuck together, and Akaya loved her like a little sister. Kumiko had always been sticking with him since she always stood up for him whenever he did unnecessary things." Jackal sighed and placed his hand on Akaya's shoulder.

"You know Kumiko hates it when you lost control over yourself…" Jackal said to the still frustrated boy.

Yanagi sighed and looked at Sanada and shared a silent explanation as Sanada nodded. Akaya had always been fond of Kumiko because she's the only one who would deliberately scold him and stand up for him. Kumiko would always stick to Akaya since both of them are the youngest, and they like to share secrets with each other like brothers and sisters. Yanagi knew this would happen one day when he saw Akaya started to be like a second brother to Kumiko.

"But what should I do know? Kumiko'll hate me!" Then Akaya felt a cold presence near him and knew his captain is in front of him.

"When she wakes up… apologize to her, explain everything you've done… and apologize again. If not, I can't guarantee what happens to you." Everyone including Akaya shuddered at their captain's cold tone. Sanada sighed and placed his hand on Yukimura's shoulder.

"How about we go to her house, Yukimura? Practice's done after all…" Yukimura nodded and left the clubroom with Sanada, making the others sighed in relieve.

"Never seen Yukimura that mad…" Marui said.

"This is Kumiko we're talking about, Bunta." Niou chided.

"Yukimura-kun is fond of Miko-yan, after all…" Yagyuu said. Yanagi then placed his hand on Akaya's forehead.

"Cool your head, Akaya. And when she wakes up, you can apologize to her. You should be apologizing to her brother as well, if you ever want him to let you go talk to Kumiko." Akaya sighed and nodded as Yanagi left the clubroom, joining the waiting vice-captain and captain of his team.

"How is he?" Sanada asked.

"Calmed down for now, Yagyuu will take over."

* * *

**Read and Review, please~**

**I'm gonna write a new chap! **

**So now this story will be OotoriOC, since I'm kinda bored with AkayaOC xD**

**And I think I'm once again got interested in Kamen Rider, since I'm listening to Kiva's song xD**

**And I WANNA MY XIAH JUNSU CD! WHEN CAN I BUY IT?**

**Bye bye~ (so random)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Chap?**

**Do not own PoT**

_**

* * *

Exchange Program Confused Heart -4-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/Tenipuri story**_

"Kunimitsu, Yukimura-kun is here." Ayana called her eldest child. Tezuka stood up from Kumiko's bed and saw the three demons of Rikkai standing in front of him.

"Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi." Tezuka greeted.

"Tezuka." Yukimura greeted back and the four of them walked into Kumiko's room.

"She's still sleeping?" Yukimura said, sitting on Kumiko's bed and brushing the hair out of her face.

"It's been a day and half, doctor said she's just in shock and stressed, so she's needing more time to rest." Tezuka explained as the three nodded. Yanagi then saw a grip tape at the table next to Kumiko's bed.

"Isn't this grip tape is what Kumiko wanted?"

"Echizen gave it to her." Yanagi nodded at the news. The Sanada walked towards Tezuka.

"I need to tell you something, it's about Akaya…" Tezuka's eyes hardened at the mention of the Rikkai's ace's name as both of them sat on the chairs while Yanagi joined Yukimura sitting on the bed. Both Sanada and Yanagi tried to explain everything to Tezuka as they noticed the man's eyes are cold and hard. When both of them had finished explaining, Tezuka sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Jealousy, huh…?" Tezuka said as Yanagi nodded.

"It pretty much so, I'm sorry for not being able to stop them, Tezuka."

"It's not your fault… I had been thinking if it's my fault of keeping Kumiko inside for too long without knowing the world…" Tezuka sighed. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Yukimura looking at him.

"It's not your fault… I had been thinking myself if I've been treating my little sister like that as well… keeping her inside without knowing the world…" Yukimura said.

"I guess we're some doting brothers…" Tezuka chuckled dryly.

"… She's moving." Yanagi said as Tezuka quickly sat holding his sister's hand.

"Kumiko? Are you awake?" Tezuka felt the smaller hand in his twitched and almost felt tears in his eyes and he saw his sister's frown. Kumiko fluttered her eyelids open slowly before shutting it because of the brightness. Kumiko moved her head and saw his brother's worried face filling her eyes.

"Onii-chan…?" Tezuka gently helped Kumiko to sat and embraced her warmly. Tezuka then carried his still tired sister in his arms. Kumiko looked around and saw the smiling faces of the three demons of her team.

"Bucchou… fukubucchou… Yanagi-senpai…" Kumiko said sleepily while trying to life her stiff arms.

"You'll be training more to get your energy back, Kumiko." Yukimura said as Kumiko made a face at him.

"I'm tired…"

"I'll be giving you some special training so your body won't be too stiff at home, Kumiko." Yanagi said, as Kumiko hid her face on his brother's shoulder.

"Onii-chan… put me down…" Kumiko whined as Tezuka kept rocking her like a baby.

"Let's have kaa-san clean you up." Sanada, Yukimura and Yanagi chuckles at the way Tezuka's cooing to his sister. It definitely didn't please his sleepy and grumpy sister though.

"Let me sleep… I'm tired…"

"You've been sleeping long enough, now it's time for you to get cleaned up."

"I'm not a baby…"

"Oh really?"

"Save me bucchou…" Yukimura chuckles and pinches Kumiko's cheeks.

"You are a baby to us, Kumiko. Now go get a bath, you smell." Kumiko pouted as she was brought away by his smiling brother. In a matter of second, they could hear her mother's squeals of delight at the scene of her daughter up and awake.

"Shall we get back?" Yanagi said.

"We should wait a bit longer." Yukimura said, finally smiling. After they had waited for a while, they saw Tezuka coming back inside hand in hand with a still gloomy girl. Kumiko was about to crawl back up to bed before Tezuka tugged her hand so she wouldn't lie down.

"You okay, Kumiko?" Yanagi asked. Kumiko looked from her half-opened eyes and half-glared at the professor.

"Does it look like I'm okay, senpai? I'm sleepy and I need my nappie…" Kumiko said before Tezuka pinched her cheeks.

"No more nap for you young lady, how are you feeling?" Kumiko then went strangely quiet and the elders knew she wanted to say something.

"Kirihara-kun really is jealous, isn't he…?" Everyone turned their heads towards her, curious of how did she knew.

"I kinda heard what all of you were talking… I was half-awake at that time but still couldn't open my eyes, but I could hear…" Tezuka then wrapped his arms around Kumiko and led her tears stained his shirt.

"Me and Kirihara-kun are close, he's a good friend to me. We promised each other we'd be friends forever and would tell secrets… but he kept a secret from me, he'd just tell me that he didn't like me getting close to Ootori-san…"

"Don't think about that now, Kumiko. Just relax…"

"If you want to… you can tell us how you think…" Sanada said softly, surprising everyone.

"I can forgive Kirihara-kun… since it's not the first time he's like that, but I think I need to apologize to Ootori-san for scaring him like that…"

"So you will forgive Akaya?"

"Kirihara-kun just need someone to listen to him, that's all… he's just scared I won't talk to him again right? I'll scold him for that." Kumiko mumbles as everyone chuckles.

"I'm glad to see you're okay… you scared us when you collapsed."

"Well, I was… kind of… um… shocked… and… uh…" Kumiko's face heated up and they all knew what's wrong.

"Ah… so that's what wrong…" Kumiko looked back and forth towards her teammates and brother.

"You won't tell anyone, right? No one? Ever? You won't be mad at me, onii-chan?" Kumiko said, now fully awake and looked at her brother, pleading. Yukimura and the others knew sooner or later Tezuka will surrender, and he did.

"As long as you will tell me what is wrong next time…" Kumiko then jumped on her brother and hugged the life out from him.

"Thank you, onii-chan!" Tezuka sighed and smiled, patting Kumiko's back.

"It is about time I let you go outside slowly…" Tezuka whispered so no one would hear him. But when he saw the other three smiling he knew they had heard him.

"Huh? Did you say something nii-chan?" Tezuka shook his head and Kumiko yawned, making the other chuckles.

"Can I go to school tomorrow?"

"Not yet, you still need to rest for one more day." Yanagi said as Kumiko laied down on her pillow.

"Good night everyone…" Kumiko said before Tezuka pulled her blanket up to her neck and led the three out from her room.

"So I guess everything is resolved now… she knows everything and now all we had to do is to make Akaya come here and apologize and for that Ootori kid to start talking as well." Then they all were distracted by a long sigh and saw Tezuka massaging his temple.

"Tezuka?"

"I wish I could've hold onto longer, but I guess you just have to free the bird…" Tezuka said as Yanagi patted his shoulder.

The next morning, Kumiko was sitting on her bed, looking at the racket in front of her and her violin next to it.

"… Should I choose one? Or should I do both of them…?" Kumiko wondered as she started cuddling with the plushie that Atobe had given her. Perhaps she should look at Atobe in a new light now.

"So, what should I choose Susu?" Kumiko had chosen the dolphin plushie Atobe had given her as Susu since somehow the name stuck onto her head.

"Both? Or one? I'm voting for…!" Suddenly her bedroom door opened and she yelped in surprise. When she looked at the doorway, she saw Akaya with a red face and out of breath.

"… Kirihara-kun?" Suddenly Akaya launched at her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Akaya apologized again and again, hugging Kumiko to tight to her lighting. Until Kumiko couldn't take it anymore and…

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" Akaya cried, nursing the growing bump on his head while Kumiko looked down on Akaya with a racket in hand.

"That's for breaking into my room. And this is for scaring me." Kumiko said as she hit Akaya's head again with her tennis racket.

"That hurts! Ouch!" Another hit on the head. Akaya looked at Kumiko only to see her looking sadly at him.

"And that's for keeping something from me." Akaya hung his head low.

"We're friends forever right? Let's promise again, when you need to tell me something, you'll tell me." Kumiko said, holding out her pinky.

"Promise, and you will tell me when something's bothering you, 'kay?" Akaya said, entertwining their pinkies together.

"Sure. So, we're clear now? You won't do something like that again?"

"No, I promise." Akaya said as he and Kumiko hugged one another.

"So, I kinda heard everything from when bucchou was talking with onii-chan, why would you be jealous anyway?"

"Let's just say I was afraid you'd ditch me? If you started going out with that Ootori you will leave me?" Kumiko sighed and shook her head.

"You know I won't stop being friends with you… why would you be so selfish…"

"I was afraid, you were the only one who would deliberately scold me endlessly if I did something wrong…"

"Everyone will scold you, Kirihara-kun."

"I know, but well, I know you were afraid of me when I changed while playing tennis, but you never really ignore me and kept taking care of me… so let's just say I'm starting to depend on you…"

"It'll be silly if I would be ignoring you just because I hate you when you're changing… but you're not like that now, Kirihara-kun. You've changed, you're starting to get better in this, and it's silly for you to act like childish like that…" Akaya groaned and rustled his hair.

"Is this your revenge on me? Lecturing me like this… you know I hate lectures…"

"You asked for it."

"Sorry…" Kumiko then looked at the clock on her room and looked back at Akaya.

"Don't you have practice?"

"So… forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you, you jerk! Now go and practice before I gave you another lecture!" Akaya gave Kumiko another brief hug and ran out before Kumiko could swing her racket at him.

Ootori was more than surprised to see Akaya suddenly coming out from Kumiko's room with a big smile. Thinking about the possibilities Ootori lowered the flower bouquet he was holding and was about to walk away before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll be in big trouble when she tell me some bad things about you. So, take good care of her for me." Akaya said before dashing out from the house when he heard something hit the door. Ootori opened the door on time to catch a pillow flying towards him.

"O-Ootori-kun! Sorry about that! I thought Kirihara-kun was outside!" Kumiko said trying to stand up from her bed and Ootori instantly ran towards her.

"Kumiko-san! You shouldn't move if you're still hurt!"

"… But the doctor and Yanagi-senpai told me to move as often as possible so my muscles wouldn't hurt…" Ootori was too embarrassed to say anything and Kumiko just smiled apologetically at him.

"Sorry about that…"

"It's okay, I'm getting better." Kumiko said, feeling awkward.

"U-Um… for you, Kumiko-san…" Ootori said, lifting the bouquet he's been holding on.

"For me? Thank you, Ootori-san…" Kumiko said. An awkward silence filled the room and Kumiko kept fiddling with her blanket while Ootori was looking at the floor.

"Well, I…!" They said at the same time before looking away.

"Y-You first Kumiko-san…" Ootori said.

"I-I'm really sorry about Kirihara-kun, Ootori-san… Kirihara-kun can be a bit… brash sometimes…"

"I-I'm sorry as well, Kumiko-san… I didn't mean to hurt you or anything…" Ootori then felt a hand on his and saw Kumiko smiling at him sheepishly, which he returned with an awkward smile.

"It's not your fault Ootori-san… it's just… well… I never knew…" Kumiko couldn't say anything more because she knew her face is already past the term 'red'.

Ootori just looked at the red faced Kumiko and smiled before pulling her close to him.

"Well… can we just take it slow then, Kumiko-san?" Kumiko couldn't say anything so she just nodded.

"Ootori-san?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind… playing the piano with me again…?" Kumiko asked sheepishly.

"My pleasure… Kumiko-san."

* * *

**The separator I put on the fic wouldn't appear? Weird...**

**Read and Review!**

**This is the last chappie... I'm too embarrassed to write anymore! xO**


End file.
